User talk:LordMaster96/Archive 2
user page infoboxes lordmaster96, how do you get the template infobox on your userpage? can you give me the code? if not, why? Cookie 07730 21:10, July 15, 2010 (UTC)cookie 07730 Delete Can administrators only delete I want to delete one of my subpages? If normal users can delete tell me how. If not please delete this page: User: Manbu3/Brown Puffle! -Manbu3 Thanks! Thanks for deleting the page! -Manbu3 Polls How do you create a poll for other users/administrators/bureaucrats to vote? I want one on my user page --'Manbu3' 16:35, July 16, 2010 (UTC) how do you get to create a poll at all ? the tithle says it all --Happy65 06:22, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Thanks , i made my first poll and hope you can vote , have fun . You cant vote for yourself . --Happy65 06:42, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Ive done my second poll now ........... the polls are on talk page . --Happy65 06:48, July 17, 2010 (UTC) MY THIRD POLL !!!!!!!!!!!! the title says it all my third poll is the longest . vote now --Happy65 06:54, July 17, 2010 (UTC) just a message my penguins birthday is in march , i am not giving the day away or which year my penguin was born and im not telling you which room . why did you block my talk page ? the title says it all --Happy65 17:22, July 17, 2010 (UTC) image rules in uploading images, the rules say not to upload images of yourself. Does that apply to uploading images of my penguin to my user page? IRC thing Sorry, I had to go on IRC, lol. But, before I left, you said if I reveal your name 1 more time, I'll be screwed. - How do you mean by screwed? I'm guessing you'll get very angry at me. Ozone101 GO NETHERLANDS! Oh, wait, they lost 23:46, July 18, 2010 (UTC) i sent a message on the games wiki plz reply to the message i sent on the games wiki . hope you can come . plz reply to this . hope you can come to the game . You just earned....... [[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|'Gary the Gaget Dude']] Wanna talk? • 00:19, July 20, 2010 (UTC) How to make someone an admin? How can I make someone an admin? --ClubPenguinMaster 04:02, July 20, 2010 (UTC) [[User:ClubPenguinMaster/profile|'Club']][[User talk:ClubPenguinMaster|'Penguin']] Templates Hey. What are the templates for the main page? I want to use them for my Wiki and I love the format of them. I won't use the words but I'll use the basic template. Respond as soon as possible. Thanks! --ClubPenguinMaster 03:50, July 22, 2010 (UTC) [[User:ClubPenguinMaster/profile|'Club']][[User talk:ClubPenguinMaster|'Penguin']] RE: Templates Hi. Thanks for that. But... do you mind helping out to just clean my main page? I'll make you an admin so you can help out. --ClubPenguinMaster 04:03, July 22, 2010 (UTC) [[User:ClubPenguinMaster/profile|'Club']][[User talk:ClubPenguinMaster|'Penguin']] RE: Templates Here is the link: http://teresateng.wikia.com/ I will be going to sleep now though so I'll make you an admin in the morning. Good night! --ClubPenguinMaster 04:58, July 22, 2010 (UTC) [[User:ClubPenguinMaster/profile|'Club']][[User talk:ClubPenguinMaster|'Penguin']] Admin I have made you an admin on my Wiki. Please feel free to fix the main page. Thank you! --ClubPenguinMaster 17:31, July 22, 2010 (UTC) [[User:ClubPenguinMaster/profile|'Club']][[User talk:ClubPenguinMaster|'Penguin']] Pictures Where do you get your pictures. Yours are much bigger than mine. Do you mind to tell me how get them so big? --ClubPenguinMaster 17:47, July 22, 2010 (UTC) [[User:ClubPenguinMaster/profile|'Club']][[User talk:ClubPenguinMaster|'Penguin']] RE: Pictures How do you zoom on Club Penguin on Google Chrome? It never lets me zoom in when I'm playing Club Penguin. Please help me! -- 01:55, July 23, 2010 (UTC) [[User:ClubPenguinMaster/profile|'Club']][[User talk:ClubPenguinMaster|'Penguin']] Templates 2 Can you make your own templates? If you can, can you tell me how? --ClubPenguinMaster 16:59, July 23, 2010 (UTC) [[User:ClubPenguinMaster/profile|'Club']][[User talk:ClubPenguinMaster|'Penguin']] major edit Hey, I'm a new member here. At the very start I saw a few minor mistakes, but I am uncertain what to do if I find a major one. For example, at the pin page there is a old line which states that the pins are not correctly ordered. Since I am a new member, I would ask you wether that is true, or false. Thanks! Also, at the Ice Cream Apron page, the last line describes it as a quite rare item, while the Trivia says it's very rare. (Also, it's is missing a " ' " in there). Another Ice Cream Apron mistake is the information of it; information about the ID has misspelled "expired", and has no closing ")". ClubPenguin.com Since I am not an admin or a moderator, I have no right to edit ClubPenguin.com, but I have a suggestion for Links. It could be a good idea to post a link to internet archive which contains old versions of the website. http://web.archive.org/web/*/clubpenguin.com NormalRA 19:15, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Main Page Can you make a good main page for my wiki? --ClubPenguinMaster 20:58, July 23, 2010 (UTC) [[User:ClubPenguinMaster/profile|'Club']][[User talk:ClubPenguinMaster|'Penguin']] Hello Hello! But last month Seahorseruler blocked me, the reason is Annoying block evador, and please check the policy, there is no "Annoying" policy. But he blocked me forever without warnings. He also say I am posted offensive comments - not true (but really is). but my English isn't good - I at that time don't know the word "hell" is a bad word. But my friend say to me it is and tell me to use "a lot" instead. (I from Cambodia). He say I should receive the first block given, but he give me "forever" first, and then I evade block because I think it's not fair. But I got 1 month rangeblock. But this block calmed me down. Now I am living in Thailand. And my block should ended on 21/7/10, but the school in Cambodia invited me to the school for 5th anniversary for 23/7. But I gone to Cambodia on 19/7. And I'm back today. Today I have no pages to delete, but I have some parts of page to delete. That is 356556's blog comments (this one), you will see lots of spam comments by me (himself, 356556), Russian One and DHawk. You have to delete all comments. And I am really mad of Seahorseruler blocked me forever, and blocked CP-Visser 3 for only 2 weeks, by the way CPV3 did worse than me. I only send him 4 messages and is that annoying? And if it is, it is still not fair to block me forever. That's why I never get blocked on other websites includes Club Penguin. You must see User_talk:118.172.190.186, you will see Sea posted a comment with a part said "Also, 4th hale was demoted by wikia staff so he could not unblock himself. Plus, he did something way worse than block some 9 year old like you.". That makes me real mad because I'm 13 years old. And lying of age is rude in Cambodia. I was cheer Cameroon on that day, but Denmark beat Cameroon in WC, and I was also playing Taekwondo upstairs with my friend but he beat me. And it was the day that DuckD0nald changed back to Poland, but normally I don't do like that. But as 2 person (really 12) make me mad. The Denmark team and my friend. And LordMaster, if he reblocks me this time, please unblock me, because that block was unfair. Because 1 months goes to: *Annoying - for out-of-policy blocks must not long. - This can be the rest of the month. *Being rude to DuckD0nald - 1 week block *Fighting - 1 hour block But if I evade block if I have to get blocked how long does Teesam get blocked, please block only 2 months from now, if he said I'm a sockpuppet of Teesam. But I acted like, so I have to follow the river. He also say he talked to you to discuss, and conclusion is I'm Teesam's sock, and I should be blocked, but I don't see the conversation. Or you maybe a sockpuppet of Seahorseruler. But I don't care about this. He also use hard languages like saying "I doubt 4th hale called you", using "I'm not sure 4th hale called you" is better. Translated to Khmer with my friend, but if he gone back to Cambodia, I don't have anyone to translate. My parents not understand any English. They can speak only Khmer and Thai. But this is maybe 4th hale, or maybe someone else impersonating. IF SEA IS BLOCKING ME AGAIN, PLEASE UNBLOCK ME NOW BECAUSE IT'S NOT FAIR!!-- 12:54, July 24, 2010 (UTC) I think of ideas 2 rules for website: *'ASSUME GOOD FAITH' *'NO PERSONAL ATTACS' OK?-- 13:15, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Hey Hi LordMaster, I just wanted to tell you that I noticed that in the top of your user page, you have a template that says that you are top user number 2. I also noticed that on top of Seahorseruler's page, it says that he is Top User Number 2 also. There can only be one Top User number 2, and you have more edits than him. Can you please fix this? Mistake Okay, it's not really important, but I will say it because Wiki should be "clean". I don't have editing rights for some pages so I'm suggesting a change: In the Rarity page there is a mistake in Trivia; it's written that the beta hat and shamrock pin are the rarest items you can get, which is uncorrect, given the fact that they cannot be collected. The fix could be ether: "...you could get." or "...can have". Thanks! NormalRA 14:58, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Lock my Userpage? Please? Hey, can you please lock my userpage? I just need it locked because i don't need someone putting swears all over my wiki user page like someone did with my other account (which i forgot the name! sorry) Registered Users Yeah, can you lock it so only registered users can edit it? Thanks Admin How can you be a admin?Please answear back whenever you feel like it.Your page viewer Storm Ninja OMG Not to be rude but WOW why did you delete my page???!!!Baybees could have been the next mwa mwa penguin page on this page.And how did you delete it that fast???!!!! PLZ answear back right away --Storm Ninja 04:43, July 26, 2010 (UTC)Storm Ninja Images to a link Hey! I am making a mission for my page. How do you make it that when you click an image it will send you to a new page? --'Manbu3' 00:53, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Images to a link Hey! I am making a mission for my page. How do you make it that when you click an image it will send you to a new page? --'Manbu3' 00:54, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Approval. If you could approve this then that would be great! --[[User:Iamred1|''Iamred1]] Talk! 15:28, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Excuse me... But do you know of anyone who can help me with some CSS troubles? I'm working on creating a layout for the Bakugan Wikia, which would be quite like yours, but I only have a grasp of CSS. Cheers, Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Free lemonade]][[User:Abce2/guestbook|''only 25 cents!]] 23:53, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Ok this is not ok Clubpenguimaster recently moved my Orange Football Helmet Page to "Football Helmet" Now it won't let me move it back. I got the item and I see images and it is called the ORANGE football helmet. Please fix this and wouldn't that be considered spam?--''Manbu3'' 04:31, July 29, 2010 (UTC) what the? did YOU move that page Lormaster96? if so you WILL be sorry--''Manbu3'' 04:33, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Metalgearboy is breaking the User Page Policy Metalgearboy is breaking the userpage policy ,Go To Metalgearboy User Page and lock it because he is breaking the policy --Happy65 08:10, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Should I buy it? Lm96,I didn't buy the Green Sandals until now because they look...a litlle girly.I remember in June'09 catalog that there was a male penguin wearing Yellow Sandals.I don't know if I shoul buy the green ones.I know it's a stupid question but i need your help. Thanks!-Dodo8My talk page Please respond! Just a little heads-up... The IP that edited the Mountian Expedition was NinjaON. I know it wasen't a nessesary message, but, he was advertising his website too on the page. Just telling you. --[[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|'Gary the Gaget Dude']] Wanna talk? • 14:41, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Seriously The name is Orange Football Helmet. I bought it and I will show you the picture too. Just cuz ya look at CP Cheats doesn't mean its right. Seriously dude stop this Ya huh? --''Manbu3'' 15:24, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Yellow Hockey Jersey I want to create the page becaause I see the jersey in Club Penguin: Game Day!.Please,unblock it.Dodo8My talk page You should block him You should block Anonimous user 96.252.174.245,because he 'destroy' pages when he edit them.!Dodo8My talk page Yellow Hockey Jersey Ok.!Dodo8My talk page RE: Signature Thanks!Dodo8My talk page 14:59, July 30, 2010 (UTC) It works! And i make this logo for you And the signature is fine now. Congratulations on being here for a year! Congrats on being here for a year. Well, if you count 7/30/2010 and you being here 7/30/2009 as being.. oh whatever lol Well, Do ya? Do you think I deserve to be an administrator? I've seen lots of spam with Craven6. Can I be an admin?--''Manbu3'' 18:00, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Manbu3 Should be blocked He is spammin,as I say before (because i don't know the appropiate word) he 'destroy' pages and he talk in bad words!Decide if he may be blocked (he already got an advertisment) Dodo8My talk page 18:04, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Award I think you deserve this award. Find out what it means on this page. --''Manbu3'' 19:41, August 1, 2010 (UTC) I shouldn't be blocked Up there Dodo8 is lying because I do not destroy pages. It has not been confirmed that the gold medal will return and fixing grammar on a page is not destroying it. Also I am not spamming and I am not saying bad words. I think Dodo8 should be blocked.--''Manbu3'' 19:46, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Sorry and others About Manbu3,he doesen't said bad words,i mean another thing.Anyway,today i said a bad word because someone (a penguin) said that it is from ACP (Army).I was thinking that he is from '''Anti Club Penguin'.Then i said that word and then they ban me for 24 hours.I can rezist a day,but if my dad will found out what I said? PLEASE,PLEASE,PLEASE ANWER,I'M VERY NERVOUS! I need your help friend.Dodo8My talk page 13:20, August 2, 2010 (UTC) I CAN'T STOP CRYING!Please friend,answer to me. I need help Umm could you tell me how to attach those little tags to your user page that say thing like "this user has met rockhopper"? Because I would like to know so I could use them. Thanks User Infobox I currently have a character infobox and everybody with a USER infobox has their page locked so I can't see how to get it. How do you get a USER infobox?--'Manbu3' 15:23, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Thank you Thanks A LOT for the templates those will be very useful. Userpage Lock How do you lock a userpage?--''Manbu3King of patatoes!'' 19:59, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Re: Lock Can you please lock both Mine and Dog 7500's userpages?--''Manbu3King of patatoes!'' 20:33, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Another Award find out what it means on this page!--''Manbu3King of patatoes!'' 21:28, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Pikzaz How do you take those pictures like the ones on your userpage?--''Manbu3King of patatoes!'' 02:43, August 3, 2010 (UTC) More questions I'm so sorry for the inconvenience but where is the print scrn button? Also, then how do you put them onto MSP?--''Manbu3King of patatoes!'' 02:53, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Sorry once again I am SOOOO Sorry for the inconvenience but can you explain what you said on my talk page a little more simple?--''Manbu3King of patatoes!'' 02:57, August 3, 2010 (UTC) You Have Won a tracker from my Penguin Me And My Penguin have decided to give you my penguins tracker . I Will send it again if it has updated but it will be the same on here . Time Zones Hey LordMaster96. What time will Gary's party be becuase it does'nt say CST. Thats what time zone i'm in. Can you help me? Thanks! --I love dogs, cats, and bunny's. From Dog7500! 18:17, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Re: Re: Time Zones Thanks so much! See you at the party! --I love dogs, cats, and bunny's. From Dog7500! 18:54, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Lock Can you please keep my userpage locked except please UNlock this page?--''Manbu3King of patatoes!'' 21:11, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Question How do you get pictures on the wiki on a gallery or slideshow when they aren't most recent uploads? [[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|'Gary the Gaget Dude']] Wanna talk? • 22:23, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Delete Delete this page please.--''Manbu3''King of patatoes! 02:53, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Small Text Somehow my text is really small on this wiki. How do I fix that?--''Manbu3King of patatoes! 04:19, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Thank you so much for telling me how to solve my small text problem!-'Manbu3King of patatoes! 04:24, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Comment Lordmaster96,are you on the wall of fame?I'd nominate you to be on that.(Penguincw 13:00, August 5, 2010 (UTC)) Question The only problem is that how do you nominate users?(Penguincw 15:32, August 5, 2010 (UTC)). Slip on?? What is that new page you create?Dodo8My talk page 16:53, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Ok I already found that shoes in same SWF. but i was thinking we already have the article.Dodo8My talk page 17:01, August 5, 2010 (UTC) There are also some furniture items articles that was't create until now. Thanks Ok.I think I can handle it from now. OMG! COPPA VIOLATION! Although russian turns 13 tomorrow, so leave her be... just get rid of the 11 yo. --Ben 2010Talk to meh!!! Join the SCOW by messaging me or Wonderweez! 07:20, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Next... If I Get Blocked Again On This Wiki, I'm Quitting For Good. Proof I'll Show You Proof If You Unlock My Userpage edit hey lordmaster edit the castle pin page in the stamp book it calls it castle so its name is castle pin. remove the conjuncture tag plz. thnx thnx lordmaster. keep up the good work editing things! :D oh hey i found a mistake in the ship hold page its tour description is the lodge attic's one instead. plz fix tht hey why dont you add me on your friends list?you added me at gary's party--[[User:K8lkgg|'im bored']] [[User talk:K8lkgg|'TALK TO ME!']] [[User:K8lkgg|']] 02:04, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Problem Here's the problem: Delete delete this.--''Manbu3''King of patatoes! 19:31, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Also Can you block the users User:G Billy, Stomping Bob, User:Petey K. and user User:Franky F.. I didn't know about the sockpuppet policy. So can you make it so those aren't sockpuppets and tell me how to make a bot?--''Manbu3King of patatoes! 19:34, August 7, 2010 (UTC) why isnt irc working?--[[User:K8lkgg|'im bored']] [[User talk:K8lkgg|'TALK TO ME!''']] [[User:K8lkgg|']] 19:46, August 7, 2010 (UTC) it says i cant go on to remote server--[[User:K8lkgg|'im bored']] [[User talk:K8lkgg|'TALK TO ME!']] [[User:K8lkgg|']] 19:53, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Congratulations!!!!! LordMaster, Congrats on 12,000 edits!!!! Anonymous caps issue srry i like writing in caps :U When Will We Do Julys Penguin Of the month as far as i know the julys penguin of the month is delayed , when will we do it ? Happy65. Hi Hey LM. I was going to put the template that said "This is suspected a sockpuppet of NinjaON", but, I was going to check with you if you think I should. It seems simmilar to NinjaON because of the word "ninja". I just wanted to see if you had the same thoughts as me. Also, I am making a band called the Toothpaste Rockers. Would you like to be the drummer? [[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|'Gary the Gaget Dude']] Wanna talk? • 12:20, August 9, 2010 (UTC) This is my bot Happy65.i gave my instructions to manbu3 to make a bot . Its Ok now . i worked it out my self . ok Comment Lordmaster meet me at rocky road 12:00 pm club penguin time at the snow forts. (Ricky Remero 17:27, August 9, 2010 (UTC)) 8/9/10 RE:RE: User:Ninja2000. And it's okay if you don't wanna join the band. I'm find with that. [[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|'Gary the Gaget Dude']] Wanna talk? • 18:49, August 9, 2010 (UTC) EditCount wheres my editcount????--Manbu3 21:29, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Please I never knew where my editcount was and I JUST saw the Userpage policy. Once my editcount goes less then 40% on my userpage can you PLEASE unlock my page. I never knew about this policy. 100% honest.--Manbu3 02:35, August 10, 2010 (UTC) The thing is I tried telling Seahorseruler and he NEVER even notices I'm there. He won't respond to me on talk, he won't take my awards and the only time he notices I'm there is when he blocks me.>:(--'''''Manbu3The patato king will rise!. 04:26, August 10, 2010 (UTC) i will make my bot behave then . it will work when you command ..... Bot to Behave NOW C3po345 Pro should be blocked for violating the bad words policy. Want proof? look at this blog.--''Manbu3The patato king will rise!.'' 18:22, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Policy Violation C3po345 Pro is being VERRY rude. For proof, see User blog:C3po345 Pro/Problems with Gary The Gadget Dude. [[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|'GGD']] Curse you Perry the Platy- Wait, is that Love Handel? 00:36, August 11, 2010 (UTC) i didnt know. i didnt know there was a glitch page.can i remake it and put it in the glitch sectition? Hello Hello!! Reply back as soon as possible! *Thanks about the 3000 edits and TC!! I hope that I can get as many edits as you soon!! *Really?? That's amazing! I'm impressed at myself!!! *I'll go and nominate you next! *I have a little more to say! *We should begin a new project. Like Project SWF Add-on or Project Trivia Add-on! *Should we make pages for the Club Penguin Toys like the plush toys, little action figures, and the play sets? *That's all for now! Please respond soon!! --[[User:ClubPenguinMaster|''ClubPenguinMaster]] Talk to zee master! 19:53, August 11, 2010 (UTC) To get your talk archived... HAHAHA LAST MESSAGE I RRUUUULEEEE! ':P''' --[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] [[User_talk:Hat_Pop|'Bunny Ears Rule!']] 20:12, August 11, 2010 (UTC)